Are you kidding me!
by Acia
Summary: UA. Stefan, un jeune lycéen de dix-sept ans, en a plus que marre des blagues douteuses de Niklaus, le meilleur ami de son grand frère. Pourtant au fil du temps, Stefan va s'apercevoir qu'à travers ses blagues, Klaus lui faisait passer un message très important, un secret inavouable, que Stefan n'aurait jamais crû possible un jour.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Are you kidding me?!

Chapitre: Chapter I

Couple : Klaus/Stefan

Rating: M of course

Résumé: UA. Stefan, un jeune lycéen de dix-sept ans, en a plus que marre des blagues douteuses de Niklaus, le meilleur ami de son grand frère. Pourtant au fil du temps, Stefan va s'apercevoir qu'à travers ses blagues, Klaus lui faisait passer un message très important, un secret inavouable, que Stefan n'aurait jamais crû possible un jour.

 **Beta:** Noémie

….

ChapterI: Je vais commettre un crime !

 _« Je le hais… Je le hais »_ ne cessait de répéter un jeune homme tel un mantra dans sa tête, s'avançant furieusement dans les couloirs d'un lycée du nom de **'' Hybride''** que tous les habitants de la ville de Mystic Falls sans exception à moins qu'ils aient déménagé avaient fréquenté un jour, étant le seul établissement de la ville. De ce fait, le maire s'était fait le devoir que le proviseur engage les meilleurs professeurs afin que le lycée puisse engendrer un grand taux de réussite, ait une réputation sans une ombre au tableau, qu'il soit considéré tel un emblème et un exemple à suivre auprès des autres lycées des villes voisines. Ensuite, le maire, soutenu étroitement par le comité des parents d'élèves, proposait trois bourses pour l'université, dont les trois premiers de la liste des résultats du bac bénéficieraient. C'était une manière contournée de créer une compétition entre les élèves afin de faire grimper le taux de réussite et pour qu'il y ait moins d'échec.

L'Hybride était constitué de trois grands bâtiments se faisant face, un terrain de foot, un gymnase, une piscine, une grande bibliothèque, un réfectoire, ainsi qu'un parking, et une grande cour. Justement celle-ci était couverte d'un épais manteau de neige, car il avait énormément neigé la veille le ciel était nuageux et le temps glacial, ne vous donnant pas envie de mettre un pied dehors. Une aura plus que meurtrière entourait le jeune lycéen, alourdissant l'atmosphère à son passage. Les élèves, prenant peur, s'écartaient de son chemin en lui lançant des regards très intrigués.

Le lycéen était âgé de dix-sept ans, mesurait un mètre soixante-quinze, possédait un corps mince et svelte, des cheveux bruns en bataille mi-longs avec des mèches teintées en violacé lui arrivant au cou et coiffés en brosse, un visage affiné ainsi que des longs cils noirs et des sourcils épais, des grands yeux couleur émeraude assombris par une colère noire, une envie de commettre un meurtre, des lèvres charnues rosées, une peau halée héritée de ses origines italiennes. Il était vêtu d'un jean slim bleu marine soulignant ses longues jambes finement musclées, un pull ras-de-cou marinière, par-dessus il portait un sweat molleton beige chine à manches longues dont la fermeture éclair était remontée jusqu'à son buste. Il était chaussé de baskets avec col retourné en fourrure de couleur beige, avait également un sac à dos imprimé sur l'épaule gauche et tenait rageusement en main un bouquet de roses rouges et une carte avec des motifs floraux.

Le jeune brun se stoppa à l'embrassure de la porte d'une salle de classe assez bondée en jetant des coups d'œil circulaires à l'intérieur, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou une personne en particulier. Son regard s'assombrit encore plus si possible lorsqu'il vit un groupe de lycéens composé d'une fille et de deux garçons installé au dernier rang près de la vitre, papotant bruyamment entre eux. Sans perdre de temps, le brun marcha rapidement vers eux, resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur les objets qu'il avait en main, sans prêter la moindre attention aux personnes le saluant à son passage. Franchement, il n'était pas d'humeur à converser amicalement avec quiconque : là, il avait surtout une envie ardente d'assassiner une personne qui lui pourrissait l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Arrivé à hauteur du groupe, sans prononcer un seul mot, le brun jeta violement le bouquet et la carte à la figure d'un lycéen d'une prestance princière, dégageant un charme fou, grand de taille, âgé de dix-huit ans, musclé sans être imposant, avec des épaules larges, des cheveux soigneux blonds coiffés en arrière, des yeux bleu azur exprimant de l'arrogance et de la suffisance, un visage possédant des traits aristocrates anglais reflétant de la virilité et de la dureté, des lèvres vermeilles sensuelles, et une peau pâle sans défaut. Il était vêtu d'un chino noir, d'un pull à col châle boutonné à manches longues gris foncé dont les deux boutons étaient ouverts, dévoilant une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'aigle et un collier de perles en bois noires qu'il portait autour de son cou, et chaussé de bottines rangers à lacets.

Le blond était avachi sur sa chaise, les pieds posés sur son pupitre, et avait une veste en cuir noire sur ses genoux. Il reçut les objets en plein visage sous l'étonnement des personnes présentes dans la salle, la carde atterrit sur ses cuisses et les fleurs s'éparpillèrent un peu partout autour lui. Puis, le brun le fusilla du regard en lui faisant un joli doigt d'honneur. Son vis-à-vis eut un sourire narquois aux lèvres en enlevant de façon désinvolte quelques roses qui s'étaient accrochées à son pull. Cette attitude eut le don d'augmenter d'un cran la colère du lycéen qui serra fortement les poings, se faisant violence pour ne pas lui casser sa belle gueule de bellâtre de pacotille.

Mon Dieu ! Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr de toute son âme comme il n'avait jamais haï un autre individu de sa vie, le maudissant de toutes les malédictions lui venant à l'esprit à l'instant. Si seulement il pouvait l'étrangler de ses propres mains jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive, croyant avec certitude que personne ne regretterait une ordure pareille, à part bien sûr sa famille. Et lui finirait en prison pour homicide volontaire. Non, ce connard ne méritait même pas qu'il se salisse les mains, alors que devait-il faire pour le faire dégager de sa vie ?

Cette vie qu'il prenait un grand plaisir à pourrir depuis bientôt sept ans.

Tout cela était la faute de son abruti de grand frère : quelle idée absurde de devenir le meilleur ami de ce connard merdique. À cause de ça, lui aussi était obligé de le voir constamment, que ce soit à la maison ou au lycée. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que ce connard ne lui fasse une crasse. Justement en parlant de crasse : la veille, il s'était fait expulser de son cours de maths parce que ce crétin n'avait pas arrêté de lui envoyer des texto salaces. Il aurait pu éteindre son portable dans ce cas, comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui, mais il ne le pouvait pas, attendant un appel très important de l'extérieur.

Résultat, il avait écopé d'une retenue d'une semaine à faire carrément dix pages des exercices du manuel de maths. Son prof n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui, horripilant toute personne ayant le toupet de perturber son précieux cours. Le pire dans cette histoire de retenue était qu'il était très nul en cette matière. La plupart du temps c'était sa meilleure amie, Caroline, qui lui venait en aide lors des devoirs à rendre. Disons franchement que c'était elle qui les faisait pour lui en rouspétant sur sa fainéantise dont il ne se formalisait pas. Pendant ce temps, lui lisait un bon livre policier allongé sur le lit de sa meilleure amie en se perdant dans sa lecture, s'imaginant être à la place du héros, vivant une folle aventure parsemée de dangers et d'énigmes.

La littérature était sa matière de prédilection : depuis son plus jeune âge il lisait bouquin sur bouquin, raffolant grandement de la littérature française. Son auteur favori était **Victor Hugo**. Il avait lu d'un trait « **Les Misérables** » qu'il l'avait reçu en cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de ses parents. Sa bibliothèque personnelle regorgeait de bouquins de tous genres, de la littérature anglaise au conte de fée. Donc ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit en première L, à l'inverse de Caroline qui était en première S, rêvant de devenir décoratrice intérieure plus tard en possédante sa propre firme.

Une voix grave avec un léger accent anglais s'adressa à lui, l'extirpant de ses pensées morbides en le faisant soupirer lourdement.

\- Mon trésor, quelque chose t'a déplu sur les roses ou sur la carte ? le questionna mesquinement le blond.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai sommé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Disons, un millier de fois. J'ai perdu le compte depuis très longtemps.

\- Et tu n'as toujours pas capté le message, MON NOM EST STEFAN, ABRUTI ! Ne m'appelle pas autrement ! Hurla avec virulence le dénommé Stefan.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de hurler pour te faire entendre, n'oublie pas que je suis en face de toi. En ce qui concerne notre sujet, je te nomme ainsi car je préfère les petits noms que je t'attribue, parce qu'ils te vont beaucoup mieux.

À la tirade de son interlocuteur, Stefan roula des yeux d'exaspération, voulant se frapper la tête sur un mur face à autant de connerie humaine, comprenant que son vis-à-vis ne faisait que se foutre de sa gueule, tandis que la seule fille du groupe qui était assise à proximité du blond rigolait en se tenant le ventre. Cette dernière était une jolie lycéenne de taille moyenne du même âge que le blond, aux longs cheveux bruns lisses relevés en une queue de cheval et aux grands yeux marron exprimant une grande douceur. Elle était habillée d'un jean slim marron foncé, d'un t-shirt jersey rayé gris chine à manches longues par-dessus un manteau noir court, ainsi que de brandi boots à talons du même ton que le jean.

Quant à l'autre lycéen du groupe, il ricanait, regardant à tour de rôle Stefan et le blond installé sur le pupitre de la brunette. Celui-ci avait la même allure que le reste du groupe : il était d'une beauté ténébreuse, grand de taille, musclé, aux cheveux châtains foncés, aux yeux gris enjôleurs qui attiraient tous les regards des lycéens se trouvant dans la salle de classe. Le châtain était vêtu d'un jean regular sombre, d'un sweat coltube gris clair, et de baskets montantes à lacets en cuir.

Subitement, ils cessèrent de rigoler en recevant un regard noir de la part de Stefan, qui appréciait moyennement qu'ils puissent rigoler de son malheur aussi ouvertement.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?!

\- Quel est le truc qui t'a déplu dans mes présents ?demanda le blond en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu oses me le demander, en plus, NON MAIS JE RÊVE ?!

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas si cela peut te rassurer.

\- JE VAIS LE BUTER FROIDEMENT! s'écria Stefan, sur le point d'exploser.

La brunette lui jeta un regard compatissant et cela eut le don de calmer un peu le brun : au moins il avait une autre personne sur la planète que sa meilleure amie qui comprenait quel calvaire il vivait par la faute du blond. Si seulement son grand frère rompait tout contact avec ce connard imbu de sa personne, son monde s'en porterait beaucoup mieux et serait parfaitement vivable…Mais cela était loin d'arriver.

\- Niklaus Mikaelson, intervint d'un ton menaçant le châtain.

Le Niklaus Mikaelson en question souleva ses sourcils d'un air interrogatif vers son ami, ne voyant apparemment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si c'était hilarant de voir Stefan s'énerver pour des futilités rien qu'on le titillant un peu trop.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Damon, c'est trop tard pour toi pour jouer au grand frère protecteur, claqua sèchement Stefan en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Damon lui lança un regard étrange avant de soupirer de lassitude en reportant son attention sur la brunette. Celle-ci s'appuya sur les cuisses du châtain pour arriver à son hauteur et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tout à l'air plus simple avec toi qu'avec eux, Elena ? fit plaintivement Damon.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas me compliquer la vie, répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

À suivre

Une petite review sur ce chapitre, afin que je puisse connaître vos impressions sur cette nouvelle fiction, merci à vous !


	2. Annonce

Bonsoir, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce, d'abord je voudrais vous présentée mes plus plates excuses pour cette longue absence de la suite de mes fictions. La raison est que je suis tombée gravement malade depuis le mois d'Aout mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà recommencée à écrire, donc bientôt de nouveaux chapitres seront mis en ligne, merci de votre compréhension. A+++++


End file.
